


Familiar Bickering

by kimannebb



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannebb/pseuds/kimannebb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little blurb about Lance and JC in domestic bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Bickering

**Author's Note:**

> For Adelate : Bassez - Romantic, domesticity was asked for. (A thank you goes to Hederahelix for the idea.)

* * *

"Dude, you need to stop with the freakin' coupons." JC said testily as he put the grocery bags on the island in the kitchen.

Lance entered the room, a scowl on his face and set his bags carefully on the floor by the stove. "I know JC, you mentioned it several times already. I won't use the coupons when you come shopping with me."

"No, no. You don't use coupons at all. Try it. It's not as bad as you think, I'm sure you can control yourself not to clip every week and to leave the small filing system alone."

"Just because we have a lot of money doesn't mean we shouldn't take advantage..."

JC slammed the tub of ice cream on the counter. "This isn't really about money. Lance you have a problem. You go through that stupid accordion file every week, get out the coupons, change what we were going to buy so it matches the coupon. And to top off the experience, you fight with the cashier."

"She didn't know what she was talking about. That shampoo was on sale and I wasn't leaving without it since you need it."

JC's sarcastic laugh was muffled by the freezer. "I needed it? I needed the brand I like, not that one." He walked over to Lance who was arranging the newly bought food into piles in accordance to where they went away. There was a freezer pile, a pantry pile, an upstairs and downstairs pile and a refrigerator pile. JC took a hold of Lance's hands. "Hey, I just think you need to back off the whole - obsessive thing for a little while."

"I'm not the obsessive compulsive one in our little group." Lance pulled away and began to put all the refrigerator products away. "You're the one that doesn't seem to want to compromise."

JC squatted next to Lance in front of the open refrigerator door. "That's not true. I'm going to use the shampoo right? I'm going to eat that generic shit you picked up that is supposed to be Lucky Charms. I let you come home..."

Lance smiled.

"Look. I know things are really out of control lately between A Happy Place, helping Wendy, all the appearances you have lined up. It doesn't help the shit I've been going through with the shakiness of my record. Everything together has you on edge. I know you and you aren't normally like this. So... controlling."

JC pressed a quick kiss to Lance's lips, stood and went back to the island to sift through the remaining bags. "So I've been trying to ignore these little outbursts of irrational control issues you been demonstrating lately."

"Oh. This is ignoring? Damn Jayce I'd hate to see you reach the end of your rope."

JC's head snapped up with a cutting remark but stopped when he saw Lance smiling. He just shook his head and grinned. "I don't get you man. You can switch gears so fast sometimes..." He stopped when his hand pulled out a box of real Lucky Charms, not the crappy fake kind.

Lance's arms came around his waist from behind. "I know I've been hard to take recently. You lasted longer than I thought you would before freaking." Lance kissed his neck. "And after the way your hair started curling tighter and tighter in the store as your blood pressure rose, there was no way I was not getting your preferred sugar-filled breakfast for you."

JC just smiled and leaned back against Lance as he was squeezed.

* * *


End file.
